


Singled Out

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [93]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Lisa thinks about Dean.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Lisa Braeden
Series: Finding My Way [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	Singled Out

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Supernatural  
Title: Singled Out  
Character: Lisa Braeden  
Pairing: Dean/Lisa  
Rating/Warnings: PG.  
Summary: Lisa thinks about Dean.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, comments, or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Eric Kripke owns the show and characters.  
Words: 192 without title and ending.

Word to use: Low

FMW #93: Singled Out

Back in 1999 when Lisa and Dean met, she hadn't realized it at the time, but she'd been singled out by him. She must have been an easy target so to speak at that time.

Lisa had been feeling low and having a bad week when he'd showed up. They'd spent one amazing night together where Dean made her feel things no one else ever had.

Turned out that it was a setup. Maybe by Dean, the Angels or Demons, she didn't know. All she knew was that her meeting Dean hadn't been random like she'd thought.

When they'd met up again several years later, they were still compatible. Still able to make each other feel good, and for a few months they'd shared a wonderful life together.

Only it wasn't meant to be. When Sam came back, it was over for her and Dean. She was only good enough to be his shoulder to cry on when his brother wasn't there to be his family.

Lisa was saddened by this, but it was true. She just had to accept that she was a form of replacement for what he couldn't have. Replacement family, whatever. It still hurt.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, comments, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
